theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Lavinia Crotchet
Miss Lavinia Crotchet is the replacement Chanting teacher for Miss Bat (who moved to Mongolia). She is somewhat like Miss Bat, but not quite as loopy and more 'up to date'. Miss Crotchet resigns herself to the pleasures of tarot, sensible remarks and attempts of spreading peace and harmony. Miss Crotchet replaced Miss Bat as the chanting teacher in Mildred's third year at the Academy. Story 1998 TV Series Miss Crochet came to Cackle's Academy to replace the previous chanting teacher, Miss Bat, who left to live in Outer Mongolia.Secret Society In ‘The Hair Witch Project’ Miss Crotchet is singing rock and roll in the great hall, complaining that traditional chants are too boring. Miss Cackle doesn't want to quell Miss Crotchet's enthusiasm, so assigns her to help Enid and Drusilla with their project on changing hairstyles. On the day of the demonstration, Miss Crotchet shows up with pigtails and a blue dress, having completely commandeered their project (she made it include complete hair, clothing, make-up, and jewellery). During Art week, Miss Crotchet (who's knee deep in the river) and Miss Hardbroom are drawing and talking about art and colour and light and so on, when Miss Crochet falls in, and Miss Hardbroom has to fish her out of the river with a branch. Miss Crochet conducts the school choir, who won First Prize at the Inter-Schools Festival of Music and Chanting. Professor von Raffenburg, a world-famous conductor who was at the festival, comes to Cackle's as he is impressed with Miss Crotchet's musical compositions. He turns out to be a fraud and tries to steal valuables from the school. Miss Crochet casts a spell and his cymbals follow him, crashing nastily as he runs away into the woods.The Lost Chord In The Unfairground, Miss Crotchet says that even though she has only been at the school for a year, she knows how arguments go between the teachers. Miss Hardbroom will argue for a change in the treatment of the pupils, Miss Drill will argue in favour of the pupils, she will say something and get ignored, then Miss Cackle will enter the argument and everything will revert to status quo. Miss Crotchet owns a magical barrel organ (The Mood Synthesizer) which she spends most of her first episode trying to tune. The Mood Synthesizer can transform a mood or an atmosphere in a moment.Secret Society Personality and Traits Miss Crotchet believes in superstitions; when she warns Miss Hardbroom not to walk under a ladder, HB replies: "Oh yes and I'm born under Capricorn so my knees will give way, in the year of the pig, so I won't worry as long as I carry a blue crystal to reinforce my aura! You're the only witch I know who believes all that poppycock!"The Unfairground Miss Crotchet also reads tarot cards; when Mildred and her friends are planning to rebel against the rules, she sees revolt and revolution in the future. She also builds a card castle out of her tarot cards. Miss Crochet has taught for decades, and never planned her lessons, says It’s worked perfectly well before.Just Like Clockwork Abilities and Skills Miss Crotchet is talented at chanting; The school choir won an international competition with one of her chants.The Lost Chord Miss Crochet also directs the Cackle's Academy Christmas pantomime, Cinderella. Ib 10.jpg Ib 08.jpg Ib 03.jpg Ib 02.jpg Trivia *Unlike most of the characters, Miss Crotchet has a strong Northern accent and could be from either the counties of Yorkshire or Lancashire. *When told by The Uninvited it wasn't nice to be left out of parties and special events, Miss Crotchet replies she knows exactly how she feels - implying she has been left out of some activities at Cackle's. **Miss Crochet’s name in other languages: French TV: Mlle Lavinia Crotchet Czech: Slečna Brnkavá German: Frau Lavinia Grille (Mrs Lavinia Crotchet) Dutch: Heks Lavinia Kwartnoot (Miss Lavinia Quarter Note) Latin-American: Maestra Lavinia Corchea "Corchea" in Spanish means Crotchet Appearances *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) (Third Season) References Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Teachers